The Scientist
by Imagie
Summary: Et si, ce fameux soir où Ron a trahit Hary et Hermione, au fond de la tente, s'il n'était jamais revenu? Si, des années après, quelqu'un le débusquait, enfin?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le jeune homme marchait dans les rues sales et sombres de l'allée des Embrumes. En temps normal, il ne serait jamais venu ici. Mais en temps normal, il n'aurait jamais fait une bonne centaine de choses ces dernières années. Et ce soir, c'était un anniversaire très spécial. C'était le sien. Ainsi que celui de la plus grosses bêtise de sa vie. Et pour la deuxième année consécutive, il était seul pour le fêter. Alors, quelle importance s'il buvait un peu trop ou s'il allait dans un endroit peu recommandable? Plus personne ne le connaissait. Plus personne ne s'intéressait à lui. Personne ne l'attendait, personne ne le cherchait, personne ne l'aimait. C'était la pure vérité. S'il avait en cet instant croisé un de ses anciens camarades, ils ne l'auraient pas reconnu, et même s'ils l'avaient identifié, ils auraient détournés les yeux, gênés. Il n'était pas bien vu dans la société des sorciers. Ce n'était pas un Mangemort ou un traitre, c'était presque pire. C'était un lâche. Il s'arrêta un instant devant la pancarte d'un pub et entra en haussant les épaules. Celui-là ou un autre, ça n'avait aucune importance. En passant le porte, il fut d'abord saisit par la fumée, puis par l'obscurité du lieu. Il s'assit au comptoir, regarda un instant les autres clients, et, satisfait de n'avoir reconnu personne, commanda du Whisky Pur Feu. Il tourna longtemps le verre dans sa main avant de le boire, laissant ses pensées miroiter dans le liquide ambré. Il voulait oublier... Tout oublier. Oublier qu'il avait aujourd'hui dix-neuf ans, oublier que c'était le jour le plus triste de sa vie. Oublier qu'il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis depuis deux ans. Oublier que le monde des sorciers le haïssait. Oublier les rires, les pleurs, les cris. Oublier la mort de Dumbledore et de tous les autres. Oublier l'âge de Teddy Lupin, oublier que ce dernier était orphelin. Oublier la mort de son frère, qu'il avait apprise par les journaux. Oublier les vacances avec sa familles, les bons moments avec eux. Oublier les cours de Poudlard, oublier les amis qu'il avait eu. Oublier la tente dans les bois. Oublier les larmes. Oublier le sentiment de honte. Oublier les retenues avec Harry, les blagues et leur complicité. Oublier les leçons de morales d'Hermione, sa gentillesse et son sourire. Oublier le sourire d'Hermione... C'était presque criminel. Il ne pouvait pas oublier les yeux de la jeune fille, sa bouche s'étirant délicieusement en un si joli sourire... Que faisait elle maintenant? Il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste revivre son sourire.

« -Bon anniversaire, Ronald Weasley, marmonna-t-il pour lui même, en avalant un sixième verre de Whisky. »

Ron ouvrit les yeux trop tôt à son goût. Il avait un peu bu la veille et avait le plus grand mal à émerger. Heureusement pour lui, il ne travaillait pas ce jour là. Le jeudi était son jour de congé. Depuis la victoire d'Harry, il avait trouvé un boulot assez minable et mal payé, mais qui lui suffisait. Cette nuit, comme presque toutes les nuit depuis deux ans, il avait encore revu les visages d'Harry et Hermione le jour où il les quitté. Hermione pleurait en l'accrochant, et Harry le fixait avec des yeux de haine. Et lui, comme un idiot, il partait. Il n'avait jamais pu revenir. La victoire s'était déroulée sans lui, et les gens l'avait oublié, le traitant comme ce qu'il était, un lâche. Après un mois de solitude passé à boire et à pleurer, il avait décidé de se reprendre en main. Il avait trouvé un petit studio pas cher dans un coin perdu du Chemin de Traverse, et un vendeur de chaudron avait eu assez pitié de lui pour l'employer dans sa boutique. Il nettoyait des sols et faisait reluire des surfaces en cuivre, étain ou or. Ron se montrait peu, il n'avait aucun vie sociale et encore moins sentimentale. Il en était loin, de son poste d'Auror au Ministère et de son appartement au cœur de Londres avec Hermione. Chaque pensées pour ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie lui était douloureuse, et il referma les yeux. Sans hâte, il se leva enfin, alla faire du café et se brula, comme tous les jeudi. Il s'habilla doucement et sorti. Même à cette heure matinale, les gens riaient dans les rues. Il ne les regarda pas. Les autres locataires de son immeuble minable étaient tous des gens en difficulté, qui avait eu des antécédents avec les Mangemorts ou qui en avaient été, ils le laissaient plutôt tranquille, même si Ron avait eu plusieurs fois à se servir de sa baguette en deux ans. Il traversa sans entrain de petites rues et se rendit à la Grande Bibliothèque de Londres. Le jeune homme y venait tous les jeudi depuis deux ans, à la mémoire de celle de Poudlard, qu'Hermione aimait tellement. S'il était revenu... Ils auraient fait, après la guerre, de longues balades et il l'aurait emmener ici autant qu'elle aurait voulu. Bien sûr, Harry et Ginny seraient venu quelques fois avec eux, mais ça aurait été leur moment, celui qu'ils auraient voulu revivre à l'infini. Il soupira. Les pensées envers ses amis ou même sa famille était vraiment trop dures, et pourtant c'était les plus fréquente. Ron entra dans la bibliothèque et s'assit à la table la lus proche de lui. Ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans le fait de venir ici, c'était d'observer les gens qui lisaient. Chacun avait une manière bien à lui, et c'était très instructif de voir comment quelqu'un tournait les pages ou refermait un livre. Il regarda un jeune femme blonde assise juste devant lui, une table plus loin. Elle semblait avoir à peu près son âge, et cherchait furieusement quelque chose dans le livre qu'elle tenait entre les bras. Ron eu un pincement au cœur. Hermione était pareille, convaincue qu'un livre contenait toujours la solution aux différents problèmes. Elle avait la même manière de s'énerver si les choses n'allaient pas assez vite. Il aurait voulu dire à la jeune femme en face de lui d'arrêter parce qu'il avait trop mal, mais elle n'aurait pas compris. Si c'était une sorcière, elle l'aurait regardé avec mépris, comme tous les autres. Malgré tout, Ron en avait assez d'être seul, et avec un peu de chance, elle serait Moldue. Il s'approcha doucement et s'assit en face d'elle, ce qui lui fit lever la tête. Ron s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais les mots ne purent franchir ses lèvres. Après tout ce temps, il s'en souvenait encore... Ces traits si chers à ses yeux. Il ne rêvait pas. Enfin, après une minute de silence, il parvint à prononcer un nom.

« -Hermione?

-Contente de voir que tu ne m'as pas oubliée, Ronald, répondit la jeune femme, les lèvres pincées. »

Ron eu l'impression que son univers de misère venait de voler en éclats.

« -Mais... Comment... Pourquoi... Enfin, je...

-Tu n'as pas changé... Je veux dire, physiquement. Tu es juste un peu plus maigre.

-Je ne mange pas très bien... Mais que fais-tu ici? Je suis heureux, bien sûr, mais... Toi, tu as changée. Pas ton visage, mais tes cheveux, tu... Tu m'as manquée, souffla-il enfin.

-Je ne suis pas venue ici de mon plein grès, si tu veux le savoir, dit-elle d'une voix aigre. J'ai des ordres du Ministère. Pour mes cheveux, c'est une coloration temporaire, je ne voulais pas être suivit. Et mes sentiments à ton égare sont un peu confus, je le crains. »

Chaque parole d'Hermione heurtait Ron de plein fouet. Elle n'était pas venue de son plein grès, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui avait manqué... Il savait que ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses, mais cela faisait presque aussi mal que de ne pas la voir. Presque.

« -Pourquoi es-tu là? demanda-t-il.

-Nous, le Ministère et les Aurors, avons besoin de toi. Tu le sais, la guerre est finie depuis deux ans, mais nous nous battons toujours. Pas contre les Mangemorts, ils sont tous devenus calmes, mais il y a des gens... Des extrémistes. Ils ne croient pas à la rédemption des serviteurs de Voldemort, et ils cherchent à les tuer. Ce sont principalement des victimes de la folie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons les empêcher de réduire les anciens Mangemorts, ou leurs familles, en chair à dragon. Seulement, nous manquons d'effectifs, tous nos agents ou presque se marient ou cherchent un autre travail, quand ils ne partent pas visiter les pays étrangers. Nous ne sommes en ce moment que cinq Aurors, et c'est trop peu pour le dernier coup que nous voulons mener. Il nous faut au moins une personne de plus, et nous ne savions plus vers qui nous tourner, les membres de familles de Mangemort courent trop de risque. Alors, j'ai... Nous avons pensé à toi. Après tout, tu n'as jamais changé de camps. Nous savions que tu habitais sur le Chemin de Traverse, enfin ça se disait, et nous t'avons observé pendant deux semaines. Il nous a parut évident que tu venais ici tous les jeudi, alors on m'a déléguée pour venir te parler.

-Oh, je vois... »

La voix de Ron mourut. Ils savaient qu'il vivait sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais personne n'était venu le voir. Il ne comptait pas. Mais c'était lui qui était partit, pas eux. Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

« -Qui sont les quatre autres? reprit-il avec difficulté.

-Oh, euh... Harry, bien sûr, et Ginny. Il vont se marier. Et puis, Zacharia Smith et Susan Bones. Colin est à Saint-Mangouste, Dennis... Est mort il y a deux ans, George est partit loin il y a un an avec Angelina, il viennent de rentrer et les autres membres de L'AD sont éparpillés aux quatre vents, il passent de temps en temps mais nous n'avons pas de grande relation, ce n'est plus Poudlard. Quand aux anciens Aurors, ils ont tous pris leur retraite.

-Mais... Vous êtes tous devenus Aurors?

-Non, bien sûr. J'aurai du me douter que tu n'était pas au courant. Les vrais Aurors, Harry, Ginny et moi, avons décidés que les membres de l'AD pouvaient se joindre à nous s'ils le souhaitaient, et qu'ils étaient libre de partir quand ils voulaient. Il y a plein d'autres Aurors que tu ne connais pas, mais ils sont tous sur des missions en ce moment, c'est pourquoi nous sommes contraints de faire appel à toi. »

Contraint... Ce mot, dans la bouche d'Hermione pour le désigner lui, Ron, était affreux. Il n'avait jamais entendu plus laid.

« -Je...

-Tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui, si tu ne veux pas. Mais tu nous aiderais beaucoup, et puis... Tu connais déjà tout le monde, c'est plus simple.

-J'accepte. »

Ron n'avait jamais envisagé de refuser. Après tout, même s'il mourrait, ce serait toujours mieux que la vie morne qu'il menait. Il essaya de sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il brulait de demander à Hermione si elle était mariée, si elle avait quelqu'un... Il se contenta de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se leva sans un mot et lui fit signe de la suivre. Docile, Ron sa mit à marcher à coté d'elle. Être dans Londres, à coté d'Hermione, après tout ce temps, c'était presque... Irréel. Picadilly Circus et tous ces lieux qu'ils avaient visités ensemble, en rêve ou avant, ils les retrouvaient, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Pourtant Ron préférait cela à être assit tout seul à une table de la Grande Bibliothèque de Londres. Ils n'ouvrirent pas la bouche du trajet, et ce ne fut que devant l'entrée du personnel du Ministère de la Magie qu'Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers Ron.

« -Je ne connais pas trop la position des autres par rapport à toi, dit-elle, ils ne semblent pas te juger mais il est impossible d'avoir de réponse clair. Ginny est propablement la plus en colère, quant à Harry... Je ne sais vraiment pas, reprit-elle d'un ton désolé. Tu verras par toi même. »

Hermione franchit une porte marquée "Danger" et ils se retrouvèrent devant une cheminée. Dans un coin, un tas de poudre verte attendait, et Ron et la jeune femme se mirent à deux dans la cheminée. Elle lança la poudre en annonçant d'une voix claire leur destination. Juste avant d'être entrainés dans les flammes vertes, elle regarda Ron dans les yeux et lui dit:

« -Au fait, bon anniversaire, Ron. »

Ron ne s'était jamais sentit plus heureux depuis deux ans.

« -Alors, nous sommes au deuxième niveau, expliqua Hermione. Tu as un badge du personnel, il est sur ton bureau. Tu es dans le boxe entre moi et Zacharia. Tu dois être ici à huit heure tout les matins, nous sommes souvent les premiers au Ministère. Harry expliquera tout à l'heure quand nous attaquons et passera en détail notre matériel. Tu as un logement de fonction pour le temps de ta mission, il est dans l'immeuble en face, nous sommes voisins. Zacharia et Susan habitent dans une autre rue et Harry et Ginny louent un appartement près de King's Cross. J'ai fait le tour... Tu fais comme tu veux mais nous avons l'habitude de manger vite à midi et ensemble le soir. Les entrainement se font par deux, autant te dire tout de suite que tu es avec moi. Je ne vois rien de plus, tu as des questions?

-Non, répondit Ron qui tentait d'absorber le flot d'informations. Depuis quand ne suis-je pas venu ici? La dernière fois, c'était avec vous, sous les trais de ce petit sorcier, Reg Cattermole.

-Oh... Euh, reprit Hermione, il est venu nous voir après la chute de Voldemort, lui et sa femme vont bien.

-Je suis content de penser que j'ai au moins fait quelque chose de bien pour quelqu'un. »

Hermione ne répondit pas et ils prirent un ascenseur qui les mena au deuxième étage. Ron se prépara, tout le long de sa marche derrière Hermione dans la couloir, aux retrouvailles avec Harry. D'après Hermione, ce dernier était furieux. il avait bien sûr toutes les raisons, mais Ron aurait bien aimé qu'il lui pardonne, il lui avait tant manqué. La jeune femme et lui arrivèrent devant une porte sur laquelle un écriteau en bronze proclamait "Bureaux des Aurors". Elle se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, elle lui adressa un signe d'encouragement. Ce n'était pas son sourire, mais c'était mieux que rien. Ron respira un grand coup. Hermione entra dans la pièce et il la suivit. Devant eux se tenaient deux jeune gens que Ron reconnu aussitôt. Il se souvenait très bien de Zacharia Smith, qui avait été très septique quand on lui avait parler pour la première fois de l'AD, mais qui s'était finalement révélé assez sympathique. Susan Bones fut plus difficile à identifiée, car elle avait beaucoup changée et que le jeune homme, du temps de sa scolarité, ne la connaissait pas bien. Tous deux étaient penchés sur une carte et s'étaient relevés à l'entrée de Ron et Hermione. Un silence gênant s'installa. Enfin, ce fut Susan qui le brisa. Elle s'approcha de Ron et le prit dans ses bras, malgré le fait qu'ils ne s'étaient, par le passé, parler qu'une fois ou deux.

« -Comment vas-tu? Oh, tu as maigri!

-Oui, je... »

Ron fit une pause. Comment expliquer, comment remercier cette jeune femme qui semblait le considérer encore comme un ami alors que lui n'avait qu'une bien piètre opinion de lui-même. Maladroitement, il lui rendit son étreinte.

« -Je vais mieux, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Merci beaucoup, dit-il sincèrement. »

Susan le lâcha et recula d'un pas, laissant Zacharia passer devant elle. Il tendit une main à Ron que ce dernier serra un peu mollement, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser.

« -Je suis content que tu ais accepté notre proposition.

-Merci... souffla le rouquin.

-Nous manquons de gens comme toi, et ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Tu as oublié le « Enfin », Zacharia. « Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir enfin. », dit une voix amer provenant du fond sombre de la salle. »

Ron pivota vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Il aperçut d'abord une tignasse rousse et une ravissante jeune femme sortit du coin d'ombre.

« -Ron!

-Ginny... »

Ron reçut sa sœur en plein dans le ventre et la serra très fort, comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher. Elle se détacha enfin et il put l'admirer. Elle avait grandit mais n'avait pas tant changée, juste au niveau des yeux, qui semblaient moins rieurs qu'autrefois. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et le gifla.

« -Je t'ai détesté... siffla-t-elle. Oh oui, je t'ai littéralement haïs pendant quelques mois. Je voulais juste que tu reviennes. Tu n'es même pas allé au funérailles de Fred, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, j'étais là. Je me suis juste caché. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de sortir et revenir avec vous.

-Te rends tu compte? Tu m'as... Tu nous as énormément manqué, Ron. »

Ginny le reprit dans se bras et Ron sut que, même si elle avait eu du mal, même si cela avait été la chose la plus dure de sa vie, sa sœur l'avait pardonné. Il sourit, cela faisait longtemps, plus de deux ans que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait.

« -Ginny? J'ai trouvé, je sais... »

Le jeune homme qui venait de sortir de la pièce adjacente se tut. Il fixa Ron quelques secondes et s'avança dans sa direction. Ron eu soudain très peur de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci devait être furieux. Pire que ça, même. Harry était toujours le même, avec sa cicatrice sur le front et ses lunettes. Ses cheveux en bataille étaient d'un noir de jais et ses yeux verts, comme des années au par-avant. Ron revit furtivement leur première rencontre, sur le quai de King's Cross. Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver l'entrée du quai 9 3/4 et s'était sa mère qui l'avait renseigné. Puis, dans le train, ils avaient parlé jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un petite fille brune qui cherchait un crapaud et qui avait fait de la magie avant leur tout premier cours. C'était ça, le trio. C'était eux, et Harry ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublié. Ron remarqua qu'il pleurait presque et s'aperçut qu'Harry aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Sans un mot, il l'étreignit.

« -Ron... Pourquoi? demanda le jeune homme brun. J'ai tellement regretté. Une victoire sans toi, ce n'était pas vraiment une victoire, tu sais. Je voulais tant que tu reviennes. J'ai eu du mal, tu sais, mais je ne t'en veux plus. Ce médaillon était néfaste, tu n'étais pas vraiment toi-même. Je suis soulagé, je pensais... Qu'on ne se reverrait jamais.

-Harry... Merci. Toi aussi tu m'a manqué.

-De rien. Après tout, on est ami. »

Ron regarda Harry dans les yeux et sourit. Hermione s'était trompée, Harry ne lui en voulait plus, plus du tout. Il avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée de son retour, mais ça allait, à présent. Le seul problème, c'était Hermione. Hermione qui, elle, en voulait toujours à Ron, apparemment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

_« -Mes parents sont morts, beugla Harry._

_-Et il pourrai arriver la même chose aux miens, hurla Ron._

_-Alors, VA-T'EN! rugit Harry. Va les retrouver, fait semblant d'avoir guéri de ton éclabouille comme ça, maman pourra te préparer à manger et... »_

_Ron fit un mouvement brusque. Harry réagit mais, avant que l'un d'eux ait le temps de tirer sa baguette de sa poche, Hermione brandissait déjà la sienne. _

_« -Protego! s'écria-t-elle, et un bouclier invisible se déploya, Harry et elle d'un coté, Ron de l'autre. »_

_Sous la force du sortilège, tous les trois furent projetés en arrière de quelques pas et Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air féroce, comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient distinctement. _

_« -Laisse l'Horcruxe, dit Harry. »_

_Ron enleva la chaine de son cou en la passant par-dessus sa tête d'un geste brusque et jeta le médaillon sur un fauteuil proche. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione. _

_« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_-Que veux-tu dire?_

_-Tu restes ou quoi?_

_-Je... »_

_Elle parut angoissée._

_« -Oui... Oui, je reste. Ron, nous avions dit que nous partirions avec Harry, nous avions dit que nous l'aiderions..._

_-Compris. C'est lui que tu choisis._

_-Ron, non... S'il te plait... Reviens, reviens! »_

_Mais Ron était déjà loin dans la nuit noire, une fureur peu habituelle au cœur._

Ron se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait encore fait ce rêve. Normalement, cela paraissait moins vrai, moins réel, mais le fait d'avoir revu Hermione et Harry, ainsi que les autres, avait ravivé les souvenirs et son cauchemar avait été plus que réaliste. Il se souvenait de chaque détail, la haine de Harry et les larmes d'Hermione, ainsi que sa colère, toujours plus forte, comme si le médaillon l'avait décuplée. Fébrile, il regarda le radio-réveil posé près de son lit et s'aperçut qu'il était six heures. Trop tard pour se recoucher, trop tôt pour se lever. Comme pour se rassurer, Ron alluma la lumière et laissa son regard vagabonder dans sa chambre. Lui qui depuis deux ans ne connaissait que la misère et la poussière trouvait que ce studio, même s'il n'était pas très grand, était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. La blancheur des murs contrastait agréablement avec l'ameublement, très coloré. La chambre ressemblait à celle qu'il avait au Terrier, mise à part que le lit était plus grand. Il possédait une baignoire dans sa salle de bain et les petits poissons qui parsemaient le mur bleu bougeaient et nageaient, ce qui donnait à cette pièce un aspect très vivant. La cuisine était ouverte sur une sorte de salle de séjour très agréable, le genre d'endroit où on avait envie de s'assoir pour lire, écouter de la musique, parle entre amis avec des tasses fumantes entre les main ou juste réfléchir. Dans l'ensemble, cet appartement était juste ce dont avait besoin Ron, un lieu où il pourrait se poser et attendre. La veille, Harry lui avait tout expliqué, la mission n'était pas très dure. Il leur fallait se rendre dans un lieu situé à des kilomètres de tout, pour apparaitre durant le réunion des Vengeurs, comme ce faisait appeler ce groupe, et capturer les gens présents. Tous les dirigeant y serait, d'après leur espion dont Harry n'avait pas voulu révéler l'identité. Ron devait, pendant le jour suivant, se remettre en forme niveau magie, mais d'après Hermione cela irait plus que vite, un sort ne s'oublie pas. La jeune femme lui en voulait plus que quiconque, cela se lisait sur son visage. Il savait très bien pourquoi, de plus. Elle l'aimait. Plus maintenant, bien sûr, mais quand il était partit. Lui aussi était amoureux d'elle. S'il avait réussit, à cette époque, à lui dire ce qu'il éprouvait, tout aurait été si différent... Elle avait du l'attendre un peu, au début, puis, après la victoire, arrêter de penser à lui, faire en sorte d'oublier. Lui n'avait jamais pu. Tout les matins ne se levant, il avait tellement mal, rien qu'a la vue de cette photo... Ron possédait un énorme album de photos offert par sa mère et ses amis durant le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Harry et Hermione avait eu le même. Dedans, il y avait plein de photos de sa famille, ainsi que celles de l'école. Et puis, il y avait celles prises par Fred et George, celles de la Coupe de Quidditch, celles de L'AD, quelques unes de l'Ordre, le Bal de Noël lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les différentes rencontre inter-collège de Quidditch, le Club de Slug... Plein de photos qu'on avait prises à l'insu du trio et sur lesquelles ils riaient. Chacune était animées et Ron en aimait une tout particulièrement. C'était un portrait d'Hermione, prit de face, sur lequel la jeune femme levait la tête d'un livre, surprise, et souriait au photographe, qui était Colin. Elle avait ce sourire... Tellement indescriptible. Ron avait mit cette photo près de son lit et la contemplait, certain que plus jamais Hermione de lui sourirait comme cela. Enfin, il se leva et se prépara du café ainsi qu'un petit déjeuné comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis deux ans. Après s'être lavé et habillé, il se dirigea vers sa cheminée et jeta une pincée de poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand on frappa à sa porte. Surpris, il alla ouvrir et nez retrouva nez à nez avec Hermione.

« -Euh... Je... Bonjour, dit-il d'un voix mal assurée.

-Bonjour. »

Elle avait retrouvée sa vraie teinte de cheveux, ce qui, pour une raison inconnu, soulagea Ron. Elle était plus jolie en brune.

« -Euh... Je me disais, commença-t-elle d'un air gêné, comme ça fait deux ans... Enfin, je ne savais pas si tu avais toujours autant de mal à te lever. Je veux... Je ne voulais pas que tu sois en retard, alors j'ai pensé...

-C'est gentil. Tu veux du café, quelque chose?

-Hein? Ah, non, merci, j'en ai eu. Mais on pourrait... Partir ensemble, non?

-Oui, d'accord, souffla Ron, le oreilles écarlates. »

Ils n'avaient pas eu une telle proximité en deux ans.

Sans un mot, ils se placèrent dans la cheminée et Ron prononça bien fort "Ministère de la Magie" en lâchant une poignée de poudre verte.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'Hermione et lui s'entrainait, et Ron était heureux de voir qu'il se souvenait assez bien de tous les sorts d'attaque et de défense qu'il avait apprit à Poudlard. Bien sûr, si on totalisait ses victoire et celle de la jeune femme, elle gagnait haut la main, mais il avait quant même réussi deux ou trois coups qui l'avaient surprise. Ron s'étira, la matinée avait été longue. Il regarda du coin de l'œil Hermione qui nettoyait sa baguette. Elle leva la tête et il détourna les yeux vers le reste de la salle. Elle était spacieuse et pleine d'objets de défense, un peu comme l'aspect qu'avait la Salle sur Demande lors des réunions de l'AD. Le jeune homme bailla et se demanda quelle heure il était.

« -Que fait-on maintenant?

-Généralement, répondit la jeune femme sans lever les yeux, à cette heure-ci, on se retrouve pour manger un peu et on revoit la stratégie pour demain.

-Hermione... »

C'était, depuis leurs retrouvailles à la bibliothèque de Londres, la première fois qu'il l'appelait Hermione, et cela la fit presque sursauter.

« -Oui?

-Tu... Tu ne voulais pas être Auror, au début. Comment...

-Comment suis-je arrivée ici? Je ne sais plus. Tout est allé si vite, après ton départ. Harry a tué Voldemort, et je me suis sentit inutile, d'un coup. Il n'avait plus besoin de moi, alors... Je ne voulais pas être seule. Je l'ai suivit et me suis enrôlée. J'ai eu du mal, au début, je détestais ce que je faisais. C'est l'univers d'Harry, ça, pas le mien. Mais personne ne m'attendait le soir, personne ne savait, personne ne pouvait m'aider. Alors, j'ai... Continué. Je... Seule... Enfin, je... »

Hermione pleurait, et Ron s'en sentait plus que responsable. S'il avait été là, il aurait empêché tout ça, c'était évident. Enfin, il l'aurait protégée. Il croyait. Oui, il aurait été là pour elle, c'était normal, il l'aimait. Doucement, Ron s'approcha d'Hermione et tendit la main vers elle. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas touchée, prise dans ses bras? A l'enterrement de Dumbledore, bien sûr, et puis en d'autres occasions, comme lorsqu'ils avaient dansés ensemble au mariage de Bill, ou lors de sieste dans les bois avec elle. Mais cela faisait si longtemps... Ron s'avança encore un peu et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se dégage mais elle ne bougea pas. Il la laissa pleurer tout son soul, conscient de ne pas être étranger à son malaise.

La journée avait été épuisante. Après l'entrainement et les pleurs d'Hermione, elle et Ron s'étaient rendu au bureau de Aurors pour manger, puis Harry avait refait un brifing sur la mission. Tout l'après-midi avait été consacré aux différentes parades en cas de fausses information ou de piège et Ron ne voulait plus jamais revoir un plan de cave de toute sa vie. Puis, sur les coups de cinq heures, Harry et lui étaient retournés à la salle d'entrainement pour être sûrs d'être au point et surtout pour se battre ensemble, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas fait depuis trop longtemps. Ron était fourbu. Chaque muscle de son corps lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression qu'un feu d'artifice avait explosé quelque part dans sa tête. Harry et Ginny partirent tôt, tout comme Zacharia et Susan, et Ron se retrouva seul avec Hermione. Il n'était pas loin de vingt heure et le jeune homme avait faim. Il passa la tête par-dessus la cloison de son boxe et interpella Hermione.

« -Tu n'as pas faim?

-Un peu... J'ai peur pour demain.

-Je t'emmène manger et tu me racontes ça, d'accord? »

Indécise, la jeune femme accepta. Ils fermèrent les bureaux et sortirent dans la brume londonienne.

« -Tu vois, c'était ça, ma vie, depuis que je vous ai quitté. Je n'ai jamais osé revenir à Poudlard, je n'ai jamais pu vous revoir. J'ai tellement honte de moi...

-Tu ne devrais pas, Ron. Tu es parti à cause du médaillon, il est néfaste. De plus, même si tu étais revenu, tu ne nous aurais pas trouvé. Et puis... Moi aussi, je voulais partir. Harry est devenu insupportable après ton départ, et de jour en jour on avait l'impression de sombrer. Si tu savais comme j'ai pleuré... Je ne pouvais pas quitter Harry, tout seul il était vulnérable, mais... Je voulais revoir mes parents, mes amis... C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que si je n'aidais pas Harry, ça ne serait jamais plus pareil. Voldemort... Chaque soir, je pense à ce qui aurait pu arriver si Harry ne l'avait pas vaincu.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'à toi, au moins. Tu ne traine pas la même bêtise depuis deux ans, tu ne pleures pas en voyant une photo, tu ne te réveilles pas à deux heures du matin chaque nuit parce que tu rêves du jour funeste où tu as tout cassé. »

Hermione garda le silence. Depuis une heure, ils parlaient de leurs vies respectives, attablés dans un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse. L'endroit rappelait étrangement à Ron la salle commune de Gryffondor, avec d'énormes fauteuils de cuir rouge et une cheminée immense dans laquelle le feu crépitait, apaisant Ron. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de feu, et il se réjouissait d'être avec Hermione. Si elle avait eu un livre dans les bras et une robe de sorcière noire, il aurait pu s'imaginer à Poudlard.

« -Au fait, Hermione, la S.A.L.E existe toujours? »

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, surprise de la question.

« -Tu te souviens de ça?

-Bien sûr, je me souviens de tout ce qu'on... Que tu faisais à Poudlard, répondit-il, un peu vexé.

-Harry a oublié, lui... C'est sûrement normal, parce qu'il est très occupé, mais... »

Les mots moururent dans la gorge d'Hermione. Elle releva la tête, inspira et continua comme si de rien n'était.

« -A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop. Je crois qu'il y a des membres mais je ne peux pas m'en occuper. Il y a un an, j'ai présenté la S.A.L.E au Département des Créatures Magiques. Ils ont parut intéressés et j'ai une place là-bas quand je veux, mais avec les Aurors, je n'ai pas le temps... Je crois que c'est ma dernière mission avec Harry et les autres. Je ne sais pas comment leur dire... Ils ont tellement de problèmes pour recruter. Tu sais, maintenant que Voldemort est mort, les gens ne veulent plus entendre parler de crime ou autre, ils préfèrent profiter d'une période de calme total. Mais il y a toujours des fauteurs de trouble, bien sûr pas du gabarit de Voldemort, mais important quant même. La population n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle cela, et les volontaires sont de plus en plus rare. Les gens de l'AD viennent souvent donner un coup de main, mais ils ont un travail, une famille, enfin ils en fondent une, ils n'ont vraiment pas que ça a faire. C'est pour ça que je reste chez les Aurors. Harry accepterait ma démission, mais je n'ai pas envie que lui ou les autres meurent parce que je n'étais pas là. Alors, tant pis.

-Et si, commença Ron, hésitant, et si je te remplaçai?

-Tu... Tu ferais ça? Mais alors... Après cette mission, tu ne vas pas partir, rentrer chez toi? »

Cette question fit à Ron l'effet d'un boulet de canon dans le ventre. Elle ne voulait donc pas qu'il reste?

« -Non... Enfin, je ne crois pas. Tu préfèrerais?

-Évidement que non! s'écria la jeune femme. Pardonne-moi, mais... J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose... Quelqu'un, pour parler franchement, qui faisait que tu restais loin de nous. J'ai toujours crus qu'une... Raison justifiait le fait que tu ne reviennes pas. Harry me disait qu'il n'y avait rien, que tu avais juste... Peur. Mais chaque jour qui passait, cette hypothèse me paraissait de moins en moins vraie, et finalement...

-Tu as raison, dit Ron en pesant ses mots. »

Il vit Hermione se raidir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ai quelqu'un dans la vie de Ron, elle était presque... Jalouse. Ron se rappela en souriant le jour où il était sortit avec Lavande. Hermione avait été imbuvable pendant des semaines après cela.

« -Il y a bien quelque chose qui me retenait, et c'était la honte, termina-t-il. »

Ron put voir le soulagement qui apparut aussitôt sur le visage d'Hermione et il sourit.

« -Donc, reprit-il, si tu veux, je peux proposer à Harry de reprendre ta place...

-Ce serait... Extra, souffla Hermione. »

Le diner se termina sans un mot, et Ron et Hermione partirent vers vingt-trois heures, pour être en forme le lendemain. En passant devant la Grande Bibliothèque de Londres, Ron repensa aux trois jours écoulés... Il ne se souvenait pas qu'autant de choses pouvaient arriver dans un laps de temps si court. Ils marchèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ron n'avait qu'une envie, prendre Hermione dans se bras. Il savait, enfin croyait qu'elle l'aimait encore, qu'il pourrait être avec elle, mal grès ce retard de deux ans. Ils arrivèrent trop rapidement au gout du rouquin devant la porte de leur immeuble. Il regarda Hermione fouiller dans son sac, puis elle se tourna vers lui.

« -J'ai oublié ma clef, dit-elle.

-Oh, heu... Mais alors, tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi. Tu veux dormir à la maison? »

Hermione sembla hésité un peu, mais elle accepta finalement. En montant les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étages, Ron se rendit compte qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais oublié sa clef quelque part, elle était bien trop attentive pour cela. Il sourit intérieurement.

« -Au fait, demanda Hermione, tu sais que demain nous allons manger chez tes parents?

-Ah bon?

-Oui, c'est une tradition depuis la victoire. Avant chaque mission, on y va, on voit le plus de monde possible pour ne pas trop... Penser. Et puis si jamais il y a un problèmes, on a vu ses proches. Enfin...

-Et ils savent que je viens?

-C'est une surprise, Ron. »

Ron ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il s'effaça pour laisser enter Hermione et un silence pesant s'installa. Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit le silence.

« -Euh... Où sont... Les toilettes, s'il te plait? »

Sans un mot, Ron emmena Hermione dans la chambre, car la seule porte d'accès à la salle de bain se trouvait dans cette pièce. Il lui désigna la porte et elle dut passer entre lui et l'armoire, Ron ne pouvant pas bouger à cause du lit qui était juste derrière lui.

« -Désolé... »

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux puis, tout doucement, mit sa main dans la sienne et l'embrassa. Ron eu l'impression que la pièce s'était mise à tourner. Il fixa une instant la jeune femme, incrédule, puis l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il avait nourrit pour elle durant les deux dernières années. Il n'y eu plus qu'un bref bruit de ressort quand ils basculèrent sur le lit, puis plus rien.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ron se réveilla sur les coups d'onze heures, sans qu'aucun cauchemar n'ai troublé sa nuit. Son premier geste fut de regarder Hermione qui dormait paisiblement à ses cotés. Il sourit et remit la couette sur elle. Sans un bruit, il se leva pour préparer du café. Il regarda la pièce comme s'il la voyait pour le première fois. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, enfin rien de matériel. Le reste... Depuis deux ans, Ron ne s'était pas sentit aussi heureux. Hermione l'aimait, il avait retrouvé ses amis, il verrait sa famille le jour même... Il lui semblait que plus rien n'irait jamais mal. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque les ressorts du lits couinèrent et qu'Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. La voir ce matin, dans un de ses vieux tee-shirt trop grand, ses cheveux bruns lâchés en cascade lui porta un coup au cœur. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais tout abandonné, comme s'il avait vaincu Voldemort avec les autres. Ron, perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas Hermione et le jeune femme dût s'y reprendre à deux fois pour poser sa question.

« -Cette photo, près de ton lit... Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as?

-Deux ans, à peu près. Je te trouve très jolie dessus. »

Hermione ne répondit rien, rougissante, et Ron sourit. Il traversa rapidement la longueur de la cuisine et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« -A quelle heure devons-nous être chez mes parents?

-Vers midi, je crois... Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'il est déjà onze heure quarante-cinq et que nous risquons d'être en retard. »

Cette déclaration n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Au lieu de bondir partout en hurlant qu'il fallait faire vite, Hermione releva juste la tête et sourit à Ron.

« -Et bien, quitte à être en retard, nous pouvons bien l'être un peu plus, non? »

Ron sourit de plus belle et sortit de la cuisine avec Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent vers une heure au Terrier. Ron appréhendait ce moment, d'abord parce qu'il savait qu'Harry s'était arrangé pour que tout le monde, y comprit George, vienne au déjeuner, et qu'en plus il avait une peur bleue de la réaction de sa mère. Il s'approcha lentement, laissant son regard vagabonder sur la surface de la maison. Comment avait-il fait pour tenir deux ans loin d'ici? Il ne se souvenait pas. Il avait l'impression que chaque endroit était imprégné de milliers de souvenirs. Plus il s'approchait de la porte, plus les voix se faisaient présentes. Il regarda Hermione un instant et celle-ci lui fit un sourire encourageant, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entrainer au dedans.

Ce qui frappa Ron, ce fut le silence qui suivit leur entrée. Un silence lourd, pesant. Un silence qu'on ne pouvait pas percer, de peur de faire une gaffe. Un silence affreux. Harry et Ginny virent se placer à ses cotés, comme pour montrer qu'ils l'avaient pardonnés. Le silence persista encore un instant, puis George s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras. Alors, tout le monde se mit à se bousculer pour approcher Ron, pour le voir. Cette masse se poussait des coudes et, pendant un moment, la famille Weasley ne fut plus qu'un tas informe. Ron souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« -Mais où étais-tu? Oh, mon chéri, nous avons eu si peur! Nous ne savions même pas si tu étais encore en vie...

-C'est vrai, ta mère a raison, pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas... Fait un signe, quelque chose?

-J'avais trop honte, souffla le concerné. »

Après que Ron eut raconté son histoire et les raisons qui l'avait maintenu loin de chez lui, la famille passa à table. Hermione glissa discrètement au jeune homme qu'on avait pas eu un repas de famille aussi joyeux depuis la victoire il y avait deux ans. Le repas fut animé, cela riait dans tout les coins, on s'embrassait, on parlait de tout et rien et au milieu de tout cela, Ron était encore plus heureux que quelques jours au par avant, lorsque Hermione était venu le chercher.

Une fois le repas fini, Ron monta dans sa chambre. Elle était exactement comme il l'avait laissée. Les posters couvraient encore les murs, et, en s'allongeant, il vit que son lit était toujours trop petit pour lui. Hermione entra quelques instants après et le trouva sur ce même lit, endormit. Elle sourit et vint se blottir contre lui.

« -Allez, dit Harry, tout le monde a bien compris? On entre, on stupéfie tout le monde, on les ligote et on attend les renforts du Ministère. »

Ils se trouvaient devant une porte. Derrière, les dernière représentants extrémistes tenaient leur dernière réunion. C'était le but final de la mission, enfin. L'appréhension, la peur tenait tout le monde en haleine, tous se cherchant du regard pour voir si leurs partenaire souffrait de la même terreur muette de perdre. De se perdre. Ron tenait la main d'Hermione étroitement serrée, ne voulant qu'une chose, la retenir au maximum. Maintenant qu'il avait gouté au bonheur de l'avoir, il ne voulait pas que cela se termine ainsi. A contre-coeur, il lâcha la main douce et chaude de la jeune fille, pensant à juste titre qu'il ne ferait que la ralentir dans sa lutte. Il se plaça devant la porte, entre ses amis et les extrémistes. Si quelqu'un devait faire cela, c'était bien lui, pensa-t-il. Ron ressentit un frisson de peur et d'excitation mêlées, et eu un dernier regard pour Hermione avant qu'Harry n'ouvre la porte. Il y eu alors un éclaire blanc, et plus rien.

« -Ron! Ron, réveille-toi! Tu m'entends? Allez, ouvre les yeux, s'il-te-plait... »

Ron entendait cette voix, elle était si proche. C'était Hermione, il le savait. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne le voulait pas, mais pour Hermione, il pouvait bien mettre sa paresse de coté. Pourtant, il était si bien, dans le noir, hors de lui même. Mais la voix de la jeune femme était si implorante... Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Ce qui le frappa, avant tout, fut la douleur. Le coma l'en protégeait, et la reprise avec la réalité était dure. Puis, il vit Hermione, sur une chaise, ses yeux dans le vague, à coté du lit dans lequel il était couché. Il reconnu immédiatement l'endroit. Il se trouvait dans une des nombreuse chambres de l'hôpital St Mangouste. Ron voulu parler mais un son incertain et guttural sortit de sa gorge, et lui rappela le mal dont il souffrait. L se contenta donc de lever un bras pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme qui, patiemment, attendait un signe prouvant qu'il était toujours en vie.

« -Ron, tu es réveillé! J'ai crus que tu... Enfin. Les extrémistes nous attendaient, quelqu'un leur avait dit que nous viendrions. Tu étais juste devant la porte et... Tu as pris un sort de plein fouet. En un sens, cela nous a été bénéfique, parce que nous avons réussit à les maitriser, mais tu es ici depuis une semaine. J'ai eu peur, tu sais... »

Ron ne répondit pas. Elle avait passé la semaine ici, cela se voyait. De long cernes bleus soulignait ses yeux, et ses cheveux, en temps normal déjà en bataille, étaient encore plus désordonnés. Sa robe de sorcière grise, qui appuyait son teint terne à cause des jours de veilles, était fripée, comme si l'on avait dormi trop longtemps dedans. Depuis combien de temps n'était-elle pas rentrée chez elle? Ron se dit en lu même qu'elle avait bien dut passer la semaine à l'attendre. Ses membres étaient encore engourdis mais il parvint tout de même à attraper la main d'Hermione et la serra un peu. Il se sentait sale, fatigué. En cet instant, Ron n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer dans son appartement avec Hermione. Il ne voulait pas la quitter, c'était évident.

« -Hermione... Je t'aime. »

Dix-sept ans plus tard, à la gare de King's Cross, quai des sorciers. Une fillette de onze ans tient fermement la main de son père, se cramponne même à lui. Elle est adorable, avec ses longues couettes brunes, aux reflets roux, et sa robe à rayure multicolores fraichement acheté. Ses grands yeux inquiet scrute les visages de ses parents et ceux présents dans la foule, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un qu'elle ne connait pas encore. C'est sa première rentrée à Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie, et, en ce moment, Rose Weasley est morte de peur.

Depuis qu'elle est minuscule, on lui rabâche les succès de sa mère et son père à l'école, et l'année dernière, son cousin James lui à décrit la Répartition d'une façon qui fait froid dans le dos. Elle est réfléchie, elle sait bien qu'on ne lui ferait jamais combattre un gnome alors qu'elle vient d'acheter sa baguette, mais quant même, elle angoisse un peu. En plus, elle sait très bien pourquoi. Son père a bien envie qu'elle aille à Griffondor, elle aussi, comme toute la famille Weasley. Sauf que Rose n'a pas très envie, elle préférerait de loin Serdaigle, cette maison où travailler est le mot-clé.

Elle se tourne vers Ron et Hermione, ses parents. Elle a les yeux du premier et la bouche du second, et à chaque fois qu'elle les regarde ainsi, ils croient chacun voir l'autre et sont tout attendrit, de vraies guimauves.

« -Papa, maman...dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée, c'est grave si je ne vais pas à Griffondor? »

Comme d'habitude, sa mère répond que non, bien sûr que non. Mais Rose à besoin d'entendre son père, pour une fois, de savoir ce que lui en pense.

« -Hermione, tu nous attends? Et regarde Hugo, il est avec Lily, je crois qu'il veulent mettre des pétards dans la valise de James.

-Il tient vraiment de tes frères, celui-là! marmonne Hermione à l'intention de Ron, avant de filer récupérer son second enfant qui commence, du haut de ses neuf ans, à faire son « jumeau Weasley ».

-Rose, reprend Ron, écoute-moi bien. Tu crois que j'ai toujours voulu que tu aille à Grinffondor, mais ce n'est pas exactement ça. En fait, moi-même, j'ai de merveilleux souvenirs de cette maison, j'y ai rencontré Harry, ta mère... J'y ai vécu de superbe années, et c'est cela que je veux pour toi, c'est tout. Je sais par expérience que pour cela, Griffondor est la maison parfaite. Mais si toi, Rosie, tu trouve cela dans une autre maison, alors je serai content aussi. Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'honneur ou quoi que ce soit. Tu comprends, ma chérie?

-Oui... souffle la fillette. Merci Papa. »

Sans ajouter un mot, elle file retrouver son cousin Albus, qui comme elle entre à Poudlard cette année. De loin, elle entend son père parler.

« -Voilà donc le petit Scorpius, murmure Ron. Arrange-toi pour toujours être meilleure que lui en classe, Rosie. Dieu merci, tu as hérité de l'intelligence de ta mère.

-Ron, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Hermione, moitié sérieuse, moitié amusée, n'essaye pas de les dresser l'un contre l'autre avant même qu'ils aient commencé l'école!

-Tu as raison, admet Ron. Désolé. Mais ne sois quand même pas _trop _amie avec lui, Rosie. Grand-père Weasley ne te pardonnerait jamais si tu épousait un Sang-Pur. »

Rose a un petit sourire, pour l'instant, le fils de Susan et Zacharia, Elliot, un grand garçon aux cheveux brun cuivré d'un an de plus, avec des yeux d'un vert magnifiques. Mais cela, elle ne le dira jamais à son père.

Le train s'ébranle et Rose fait des signes de la main en direction du couple qui se tient la main, ainsi qu'à son frère qui joue avec Lily.

« -Alors, Hermione Weasley, j'ai été bon?

-Parfait, Ronald.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste... J'espère quant même qu'elle n'ira pas trop fricoter avec le gamin Malefoy, je crois qu'en fait ce ne sera pas mon père mais moi qui ferait une attaque, réalise-t-il, les eux écarquillés. Quand je pense qu'elle travaille encore plus que toi, je n'aurai jamais pensé que ça puisse être possible!

-Tu exagères! Dit Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tu te rends compte, ça fais déjà onze ans...

-Et toi, tu te rends compte depuis combien de temps je suis amoureux de toi? »

Hermione se cale un peu mieux dans les bras de Ron et ensemble, ils regardent le train qui s'en va, il est déjà loin et bientôt on ne verra plus qu'un point.

Et Ron est heureux, plus encore que le jour où Hermione est venu à la Grande Bibliothèque, plus que le jour de leur mariage. Plus que tout, en fait.


End file.
